Nathan X Natalie Theme
by Bookworm.Purple
Summary: Song by Oriahthi "According To You". Nathan and Natalie have always had a rocky friendship. Could it be something more? Songfic! (The OC's are from the main story "Random Stories of Demigods and Witches and Wizards". Check it out!) Rated T just in case!


**'ELLO! So, this is my first songfic, and the ship is. . . Nathan X Natalie! Now, help come up with a pairing name. . . Nathalie? Natathan? Oh, I dunno.**

**My OCs are too complicated, anyway (These are OCs from the main story, check it out! " Random Stories of ****Demigods and Witches and Wizards".) **

**Oh! And the song is Orianthi - According To You **

_**SO, ON WITH THE STOR- I MEANT SONGFIC!**_

**Disclaimer: The song belongs to Orianthi, idea from Rick Riordan, OC's are mine. Why don't I own more. . .?**

* * *

**According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless**

Nathan was waiting outside impatiently.

"Hurry up!" he called.

**I can't do anything right**

**According to you I'm difficult, hard to please**

Apparently, he thought a bit of training would calm my rage from this morning. Wrong.

**Forever changing my mind**

**I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time**

**Even if it would save my life**

I - purposely slow - picked up my sword and went outside.

"Well, that took long enough."

I just stuck my tounge out.

**According to you, according to you**

We started with sword-fighting.

**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible**

I swung my sword at an opening.

**He can't get me out of his head**

He expertly blocked it like he'd memorized the movement.

**According to him I'm funny, irresistible**

**Everything he ever wanted**

**Everything is opposite,**

He jabbed. I blocked.

**I don't feel like stopping it**

**So baby tell me what**

**I got to lose**

**He's into me for everything**

Nathan stepped to my left and swung.

He should've known that would just make me more raged.

**I'm not**

**According to you**

**According to you I'm boring, **

**I'm moody**

I jumped back swinging my sword like _if you come nearer, I _will_ kill you._

**And you can't take me any place**

**According to you I suck at telling jokes**

**'Cause I always give it away**

He then dissapered in a cloud of black smoke.

Wow.

I never saw him shadow-travel before.

**I'm the girl with the worst attention span**

I didn't notice him behind me until I heard Nathan clearing his throat behind me.

"Weren't you the one who said 'Pay attention, or you're dead'?"

**You're the boy who puts up with that**

**According to you, according to you**

**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible**

I spun and swung gracefully.

**He can't get me out of his head**

He barely blocked the attack.

**According to him**

**I'm funny, irresistible**

**Everything he ever wanted**

Our swords crossed, and I gave him my best death-glare.

**Everything is opposite,**

**I don't feel like stopping it**

**So baby tell me what I got to lose**

He smirked and glared back.

**He's into me for everything**

**I'm not**

**According to you**

We broke our glare-battle, and continued with the real thing.

**I need to feel appreciated**

**Like I'm not hated, oh no**

**Why can't you see me through his eyes?**

**It's too bad, you're making me dizzy. . .**

He charged. I sighed.

I once told everyone, "Never charge an enemy that's stronger, unless they're weakened to a great amount."

**But according to me you're stupid, you're useless**

**You can't do anything right**

_If he isn't this stupid,_ I thought,_ he'd fake feint and try to catch me off guard._

**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible**

**He can't get me out of his head**

He continued charging. I had no choice to detain him before he ran me through.

**According to him**

**I'm funny, irresistible**

**Everything he ever wanted**

As he got nearer, I sidestepped, and held out my foot for him to trip over.

**Everything is opposite,**

**I don't feel like stopping it**

He realized the trick too late.

He tripped over my foot and face-planted on the ground.

**Baby, tell me what**

**I got to lose**

I gave a short laugh.

He sat up.

"Ow." was all he had to say.

**He's into me for everything**

**I'm not**

**According to you, you**

I offered him a hand.

"Good game." I said.

**According to you, you**

**According to you**

He looked up at me skepticlly.

**I'm stupid,**

**I'm useless**

Then he decided to take my hand.

"Yeah, good game."

Then he yanked my hand down, so I fell down hard next to him.

**I can't do anything right.**

* * *

**Aww. What a sweet ending. **

**So, guys, I need a couple name!**

**Leave your suggestions in your reviews!**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
